Don't Be Panic
by patriot117
Summary: Si creías conocer el infierno prepárate porque tiene muchos rostros, muchas formas de hacerte pagar tus pecados. Ochos jóvenes lo sabrán, conocerán lo que es en verdad el sufrimiento consecuencia de sus acciones. No entres en pánico si lo que quieres es sobrevivir.


**Digimon no me pertenece, ni su historia y personajes. Esto es por puro Hobbie.**

* * *

Desesperación, eso era exactamente lo que tenía, lo que no lo dejaba respirar. El cielo negro, la lluvia de cenizas, sus manos ensangrentadas. ¿Dónde demonios se encontraba? Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin cesar, de las fosas nasales una mucosidad liquida escurría hasta la comisura de sus labios; su mirada atónita buscaba una salida. Corría por donde los pasillos alumbrados con esa luz lúgubre de emergencia, muy apenas podía ver por donde pisaba, necesitaba salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible. La herida en su pierna no le permitía ir a la velocidad que desearía, el dolor en las costillas la sofocaba. Llego al final del corredor por el que transitaba, la salida de doble puerta en rojo se postraba frente a sus ojos. La salida.

Apretó el paso como si tuviera quien le persiguiera, arrastraba su pierna herida dejando un trazo escarlata, con su mano sujetaba la lado de las costillas rotas. Avanzo como si tras la puerta pudiera encontrar su salvación, como su del otro lado le esperara un lugar hermoso con un extenso jardín de rosas. Corrió, trastabillo, ahogo un grito, volvió a correr. Desesperación. Dolor. Frustración. Pánico. Sentimientos que describían lo que significaba el pequeño trazo de camino hacia la puerta.

Solo unos pasos más y estaría en la puerta; no faltaba mucho. Quedando frente a la puerta tomo el pomo de una de las puertas, la corrió para solo encontrarse con una forma espectral esperándolo del otro lado. Entrando en pánico soltó un grito que le desgarro la garganta. Se dio media vuelta para huir de su agresor espectral, pero su pie malo se encajó en algo en el suelo haciéndolo trastabillar y caer de golpe al suelo. Con un grito desahogo el dolor de las costillas.

Derrotado se quedó en el suelo esperando lo inevitable, las lágrimas no dejaba de brotas de los ojos al igual que la mucosidad de sus fosas nasales. El espectro lo tomo de los hombros para voltearlo. Esa mascara de carne solo le obligó a cerrar los ojos.

— Es tiempo de que pagues tu pecado — se escuchó la voz de una mujer.

Temeroso abrió los ojos para ver que el espectro se quitaba la máscara. Nunca creyó lo que sus ojos presenciaban. Pálido la figura se le acercó al oído para susurrarle: _No entres en pánico._

**Don't Be Panic**

_1_

El sol brillante, el calor, el viento cálido, un día de verano en todo su esplendor. La ventaja era que estaba por terminar, y pronto llegaría el otoño. Lo único malo es que apenas comenzaba su penúltimo año de su carrera como estudiante de Forense. La ventaja solo un año más lo separaba de entrar en las labores de lo que sería su vida. Además en esos días tendrían su primera investigación, y eso lo animaba. Ser practicante era de lo mejor. No veía la hora de entrar en acción.

— ¿Qué es el miedo? — El profesor Terada apunto a una joven rubia a lado de un castaño que levantaba la mano —. Dígame, Señorita Ayamoto.

— Es una emoción caracterizada por una intensa sensación, habitualmente desagradable, provocada por la percepción de un peligro, real o supuesto, presente, futuro o incluso pasado — mientras hablaba el joven castaño a su lado notaba como varios de sus compañeros no le quitaban la vista a su novia —. Es una emoción primaria que se deriva de la aversión natural al riesgo o la amenaza, y se manifiesta en todos los animales, lo que incluye al ser humano. La máxima expresión del miedo es el terror.

El profesor sonrió ante lo que parecía un recital proveniente de un largo poema de Shakespeare.

— Perfecto, y eso en que nos ayuda… ¿señor Himi?

— No me gusta cómo te ven — susurro el castaño para que solo su novia lo escuchara.

— No te preocupes, ninguno es tan lindo como tú — la rubia le guiño el ojo —. Nadie se compara a mi dulce Takuya.

— Mas te vale, Zoe — le sentencio en tono de burla, pero al final se puso serio —. Porque no me gusta cómo les das vuelo algunos.

La joven entrecerró los ojos ofendida por la insinuación de su novio. Al percatarse de eso el castaña cerró los ojos y suspira soltando una disculpa. Había sonado mal lo que dijo, dio a entender que su novia era una cualquiera que gustaba de jugar con los hombres. Sin embargo, no podía negar que en varias ocasiones la había visto en un tono algo coqueto con sus compañeros de otras clases a las que él no asistía.

La clase termino con el anuncio que tanto esperaba el castaño. En pocos días saldrían en un viaje a las instalaciones de la policía para ver un caso real de su profesión. A diferencia de Takuya su novio hizo un gesto de que no quería ir, y eso no se debía a que no le gustaría ver algún cuerpo ya fallecido, sino que ese día tenía algo planeado que hasta el momento no le quería contar que se trataba. Lo que sabía es que por causa de poder perderse la clase le impedía hacer lo otro y eso le molestaba.

La siguiente clase paso muy rápido, solo fue una entrega de los resultados de una prueba que hicieron al inicio del semestre. Takuya y Zoe sacaron un sobresaliente, ambos hicieron una buena autopsia a los cuerpos de unos jóvenes que perdieron la vida en un accidente de auto. Los pobres quedaron de una manera tan deplorable que no entendían como es que sucedió el accidente. Para Takuya aquellas muertes eran muy extrañas, presentaban magulladuras, quemaduras, y diferentes lesiones peculiares.

— El chico castaño es el que te toco, ¿cierto? — pregunto su novia.

— Si, y deja te digo que no entiendo cómo es que tenía una gran abertura en su pecho — miro la fotografía del adolecente —. En un principio todo parece muy lógico y claro de ver, pero, viendo más hondo el caso pude ver que no es como aparenta.

— ¿Sigues con tus teorías? — su novia rodo los ojos al ver que de nuevo el castaño sacaría a flote el tema del caso 268 —. No quieras ver algo donde no hay nada.

Takuya asintió, sabía que hablar de aquello con su novia no sería para nada de ayuda. Ella estaba segura que todo era normal en aquellas muertes, pero incluso la persona que le toco — una joven de nombre Hikari — presentaba una condición muy extraña en sus ojos y en su cráneo. Si bien Zoe declaro en su reporte lo que el accidente ocasiono en la castaña, él pudo notar, debido a que le ayudo, que tenía una extraña incisión en su cerebro. Y no se debía a una placa de aluminio que se suponía le rebano. No coincidía la marca. No podía pensar que algo extraño les había ocurrido a ese grupo de amigos.

_2_

La cafetería del campus como todos los días estaba hasta rebosar, las mesas ocupadas dejaban a varios compañero sin lugar haciendo que buscaran lugar en las mesas de afuera. Por suerte, Koji y su amigo Junpei ese día no tuvieron la primer clase logrando obtener una mesa temprano cuando la cafetería estaba casi vacía. Ambos jóvenes de penúltimo año de la facultad de Criminología se encontraban repasando el caso que su tutor les dio a resolver como parte de su servicio social. Ambos eran buenos, pero la falta de experiencia hacia que les tomara un poco más de tiempo lograr resolver aquel caso.

— Las huellas están en la mesa cerca de la pistola — dijo el regordete castaño —. Pero puede ser que lo dejaran apropósito… ve el resultado del par de huellas del arma.

— Junpei, no pases por alto los calibres.

El joven regordete vio el papel que le indicaba su compañero, suspiro largo y tendido al ver que tenía razón. Los calibres de la pistola no coincidían con lo que el cuerpo del asesinado recibió.

— Que bueno que nos pusieron el trabajo en equipo.

— Si, amigo, solo ponte más vivo.

De pronto Koji sintió una palmada en la espalda, rodo los ojos al saber de quien se trataba. Pasando por su lado y tomando asiento en la silla a su derecha su hermano gemelo tomaba asiento. Ambos jóvenes de cabellera azul se miraban, físicamente iguales, pero con personalidades distintas. Uno sonreía, el otro serio.

— Veo que hacen el caso que les dejo Kimura — dijo al ver los papeles por toda la mesa —. Hagan su mejor esfuerzo, si logran algo transcendental el mismo profesor les ayudara al graduarse.

— Si lo dices tú Koichi es que es verdad — Junpei le saludo alegre con un gesto de mano a su amigo recién llegado.

— Solo digo lo que es.

— Te avala que te adelantaran un año.

— Bueno, no es para tanto — Koichi se sintió incómodo.

Koji y su hermano intercambiaron unas miradas que Junpei pasaba por alto más que nada por ser un tipo distraído. Los hermanos desviaron la mirada y tensión se desvanecio. Comenzaron hablar sobre sus nuevas clases, y como era el último año de la carrera. Las bromas no se hicieron esperar, todo en esa mesa, como en las demás, sucedía normal.

La hora paso y los tres amigos se despidieron yendo Koji y Junpei a su clase mientras Koichi a la suya. En su camino los amigos que vieron perderse al del grado superior vieron a un grupo de jóvenes que se les acercaban, por su pinta tenían la misma edad. Seguramente jóvenes de preparatoria. Se les acercaron y preguntaron sobre donde se encontraba el edificio de dirección de su facultad; Koji les señalo el camino. Los vieron alejarse, seguramente eran jóvenes en busca de entrar a la facultad para el siguiente año.

— La pelirroja se mira muy bien.

— Ten cuidado con lo que dices, el de cabello azul es su novio.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

El joven de cabellera larga y azulada le apunto al grupo que se alejaba, el joven de una tonalidad de cabello más azul y corto tomaba de la cintura a la joven. El regordete soltó una carcajada al pensar en el lio que pudo haberse metido si tratara de ligarse a la joven. Riendo, lo que es raro en Koji, se fueron al edificio donde se encontraba el salón que se llevaría acabó su clase.

En el camino vieron a una pareja cerca de un cedro; muy juntos. Mirándose con complicidad los amigos fueron hacia ellos aprovechando el tiempo de sobra que les quedaba para llegar a su clase. Se acercaron a la pareja fingiendo la voz de uno de sus tutores, la pareja colorada se separa enseguida dando por terminada la sesión de besos. Takuya soltó una risa y le lanzo un golpe liviano a Koji quien lo esquivo sin esfuerzo. Zoe estaba por su parte colorada debido a la vergüenza que resultaría si en verdad el tutor, del cual fingieron la voz, los hubiera atrapado en esa posición.

— Como son unos imbéciles — dijo la rubia.

— Fue divertido — se carcajeaba Junpei.

— La verdad sí.

— ¡Takuya! — le recrimino la joven.

Los tres amigos se soltaron a reír en diferentes tonalidades, el más mesurado era sin duda el peliazul. Al final las risas se le contagiaron a la joven que se les unio y así los cuatro empezaron a bromear sobre el asunto.

— Debemos irnos — dijo de pronto Koji al ver su reloj e interrumpiendo el chiste nuevo que contaba Junpei y que le conto en la cafetería.

— Pero no he acabado de decir mi chiste.

— Ya será para la próxima — el peliazul empezó a caminar, dando unos pasos se tornó a la pareja —. Los espero en la fiesta sorpresa de mi hermano.

— No nos lo perderíamos por nada — respondió Takuya con una amplia sonrisa.

Takuya y su novia se vieron de una manera seductora, la joven se mordió el labio inferior y le indico que se ocultaran tras los árboles que tenía a su espalda. Sonriendo de excitación el castaño asintió y ambos corrieron cual niños a seguir con lo que sus amigos interrumpieron.

_3_

Un dolor en su estómago lo hizo despertar de golpe, todo estaba oscuro, solo podía ver una pequeña luz al final de lo que parecía ser un pasillo. Atolondrado daba los pasos luchando por alcanzar la luz, no reconocía el lugar, pero podría ser que estuviera en la morgue. La pregunta era: ¿Por qué se encontraba en ese lugar? No lo recordaba y eso le perturbaba. Mientras avanzaba escucho un sollozo, una figura se dibujó en su campo de visión sentada echa un ovillo cerca de donde provenía la luz. Desde su lugar le llamo, la persona no le hizo caso quedándose en su lugar, se aproximó preguntando si estaba bien; no respondían.

— Disculpa — le tomo del hombro apenas se acercó.

Una joven castaña de una edad aproximada a unos diecisiete años yacia en el suelo llorando. Al contacto de su mano levanto de golpe su rostro el cual estaba cubierto de moretones y un ojo le sangraba. Al verla en de esa manera no pudo evitar preocuparse, seguramente alguien le había propinado una paliza. Detestaba a quien se aprovechara de otras personas.

— ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

La joven no respondió, parecía ida lo que le alerta aún más. Sus ojos desorbitados lo miraban, pero no parecía comprender la situación. Movió los labios un par de veces para decir algo que al final no era nada más que un temblor. La joven estaba en shock, perdida en lo que le había sucedido; estaba en pánico.

— Tranquila, no te haré daño ven va…

— Los mataron… los mataron — comenzó a pronunciar la joven sin detenerse —. ¡Los mataron! — grito al final tapándose los oídos.

Preocupado el castaño le tomo de los hombros para zarandearla un poco, necesitaba que volviera en sí, no servía de nada que siguiera en ese estado de pánico. La sacudía, le gritaba que todo estaba bien, la obligaba a que le mirara con esos ojos desorbitados. No lograba captar su atención, lo que le hizo preguntarse una cosa: ¿Qué era lo que presencio para estar en ese estado?

— Demonios, ¿Qué sucede? — dijo entornando la mirada en busca de reconocer el lugar.

— Muerte —respondió la joven de pronto —, nada más que muerte.

_4_

Tenían bastante tiempo dando vueltas en esos corredores vacíos llenos de basura, polvo y materiales extraños que no lograban reconocer. Desde que despertaron en esas camas en aquella extraña habitación supieron que algo no andaba bien; sin mencionar que no se conocían. El no recordar cómo llegaron a ese lugar, el quien era el otro, y ahora que investigaban él edificio supo que estaban en una situación por demás misteriosa. Si bien no estaban seguros de lo que hacían, reconocieron que salir en busca de pistas era lo mejor que solo quedarse sentados en la habitación poco iluminada. Las preguntas florecían en sus cabezas, conforme avanzaban surgían nuevas y se desechaban otras.

— Me dijiste que te llamas Koji, ¿cierto?

— Si — contesto cortante.

— ¿Estás seguro que no sería mejor haber esperado en la habitación? Digo, tal vez vendrían por nosotros después.

Eso era exactamente lo que temía el joven de cabellera azul, quien los fuese a buscar pudiera ser quien los puso en un lugar tan tenebroso. Las sospechas de que fueron secuestrados cabían en posibilidad. Como estudiante de Criminología debía buscar pistas que le pudieran decir que era lo que ocurría, donde estaban, si estaba en la ciudad o fuera de esta. Sus inquietudes no las compartió con su compañero castaño, si algo dedujo de sobre su persona era que no tenía mucha valentía. No lo quería preocupar o sería una carga para él.

— Eres muy callado.

— Lo soy, y más cuando estoy tratando de pensar donde carajos estamos.

— Yo creí que en un hotel, por la habitación — el joven se acercó a un aparato parecido a un taladro de mano —. Pero viendo estos equipos me podría aventurar a decir que estamos en un taller o algo parecido.

— Hey, hey, no toque eso — le regaño al ver que tomaba el taladro —. Entre menos toquemos cosas mejor.

— ¿Por qué?

— Tu solo limítate hacer lo que te diga, ¿entendido?

El castaño asintió instantáneamente, era como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a seguir órdenes de parte de alguien más. No cabía duda de que ambos tenían caracteres muy diferentes, opuesto entre sí, y para fortuna de Koji el llamado Takato le seguía sin protestar mucho. Un sujeto sumiso.

Anduvieron por un largo rato en los pasillos, bajando escaleras, recorriendo salones; el lugar parecía interminable. No podían asegurarlo, pero estaban seguro que mínimo tenían un par de horas caminando por el edificio: sin sumar la hora que estuvieron en la habitación. Entre más avanzaban el lugar se notaba más deteriorado, lo teflones colgaban del techo, las luces fluorescentes parpadeaban (las que funcionaban), las puertas de metal lucían rasgaduras como de un animal, lo que les puso en alerta. La basura incrementaba, los extraños aparatos disminuían.

Koji deseaba poder encontrar algún mapa o croquis que les permitirá ubicarse en ese amplio edificio y poder buscar una salida. En tanto, Takato no se separaba por más de un paso y medio de su nuevo compañero, no podía ocultar que ese lugar le producía escalofríos. Dieron unos cuantos pasos más y fue cuando lo escucho fuerte, claro y conciso; como si lo tuviera en su odio.

— ¡Rayos!, ¿Qué es esa alarma? — hablo gritando Takato.

— Cállate — le regaño molesto Koji que temía que alguien más los escuchara —. No suena ninguna maldita alarma.

Takato se tapó los oídos al no poder aguantar ese sonido tan chillante que retumbaba en sus tímpanos y por todos lados. Debido a eso no pudo escuchar lo que Koji le había dicho. El estudiante de criminología frunció el ceño al ver el comportamiento de su compañero, no entendía que le sucedía. Se preocupó al pensar que pudiera ser un loco esquizofrénico.

— ¡Demonios, _amigo_! Esa cosa no se calla.

— Que te calles — molesto se le acercó y le destapo los oídos —. Eres un demente, no suena ninguna puta alarma.

— ¡¿Qué?! — quien fruncía ahora el ceño era Takato —. _Amigo, _¿cómo es que dices que no escuchas la alarma de incendio?

— ¡Ya te dije que te ca…

No pudo terminar la oración el peliazul pues un grito de una mujer sonó en eco por todo el pasillo donde se encontraban. Ambos jóvenes se miraron atónitos por lo que escucharon del grito.

— ¿Entendiste lo que dijo? — pregunto el castaño.

— Apaguen esa maldita alarma — repitió lo que entendió del grito.

Ese nuevo acontecimiento hizo que Koji se quedara estupefacto relacionando el grito de la mujer con el comportamiento del su acompañante. Dos posibilidades se presentaron: una era que habían más dementes en ese lugar, o que en verdad el no podía escuchar la alarma de incendio. Cual fuera la respuesta estaba seguro que pronto la sabría, porque la otra voz le sonó muy familiar.

_5_

Solo se limitaban a mirarse una a la otra. Tenían apenas unos pocos minutos de haber despertado en ese cuadro de conserjería, y ninguna estaba dispuesta hablar sin que la otra lo hiciera. Se encontraban sumidas en sus pensamientos luchando por recordar; no tenían memoria de cómo llegaron allí. Ambas colocaban una mirada seria y retadora, pero no podía negarse que la pelirroja lucia más peligrosa que la rubia. Se miraban mientras de fondo la alarma que las despertó seguía sonando, si no la callaban pronto alguna de las dos se desquiciaría. Sin embargo, pasaron otros diez minutos donde la alarma no cesaba lo que hizo que la pelirroja se levantara del suelo donde se encontraba.

— Debemos salir de este lugar — dijo sin voltear a ver a la rubia.

— Primero, ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estoy en este lugar contigo?

La pelirroja que lucía unos años más joven que la rubia se giró para mirarla con desdén. Eso irrito a la joven rubia.

— Tengo las mismas preguntas — se giró para ver el pequeño cuarto — ¿Por qué demonios estamos dos desconocidas en un lugar como este?

— ¿Tú no me trajiste aquí?

La pelirroja soltó un bufido irónico.

— Grosera.

— Clámate, princesita, no fui yo quien nos trajo a este basurero — la alarma seguía sonando lo que le produjo molestia —. ¿Cuándo dejara de joder ese sonido?

No podía contradecir a su compañera, también le comenzaba a molestar el sonido de alarma de emergencia a la rubia. Eso la puso en alerta, deberían salir de ese cuarto si es que se estaba incendiando el lugar en el que se encontraban. Se levantó del suelo mugroso y se dispuso ir a la puerta.

— Salgamos, si está sonando la alarma es que debemos evacuar.

— Esa es mi idea, pero deja te digo que no podremos.

— ¿Por qué?

— La puerta esta atorada, ¿no viste que la quise abrir?

En verdad no se percató de aquello, pero para asegurarse que no fuese una mentira de la pelirroja tomo el pomo y lo giro; nada. Algo del otro lado les impedía poder empujar la puerta, y por más que lo intento no lograba hacer ceder al peso contrario. Cansada dejo de luchar y se recargo en la pared a su costado, la pelirroja se encontraba en el centro de la habitación entornando sus ojos.

La rubia no quiso preguntar porque estaba parada como tonta solo dando vueltas en el lugar. No quería admitirlo para que no se burlara de ella, pero se lastimo el hombro y en ese momento no deseaba más que descansarlo. Se quedó parada dejándose llevar por el sonido de la alarma, le empezaba a resultar hipnotizaste. Todo a su alrededor se tornaba gris, las cosas vibraban, su cuerpo parecía flotar… solo se encontraba ella en la habitación. La calma con la que todo comenzó se fue convirtiendo en pánico, de las juntas de las paredes y el techo brotaban chorros de sangre fresca, el suelo se convertía en tierra negra con gusanos, el sonido de la alarma aumento en intensidad provocando que sus oídos sangraran.

La joven comenzó a gritar del miedo, el suelo la succionaba conforme luchaba por evitarlo. La sangre que escurría de sus oídos era fría y desagradable, se quiso limpiar con sus manos, se dio cuenta al verse el líquido blanco que no era sangre lo que emanaba de su interior; era pus. Asustada, y con el sonido de la alarma la joven grito de nuevo, busco un lugar de donde sujetarse, ya la mitad de sus piernas estaban bajo la tierra, y los gusanos cada vez estaban mas cerca de su piel. Lo que más le asustaba de todo a la joven era el sonido de la alarma que retumbaba en todo su interior.

— ¡Apaguen esa maldita alarma! — Grito de desesperación y pánico.

_6_

No se agradaban en lo más absoluto, pero aceptaron que en esa situación tan misteriosa estar unidos simplemente era la mejor opción. Se encontraban en lo que parecía un comedor de alguna empresa o fabrica, las mesas largas repletas de bandejas con comida podrida y gusanos blancos, las sillas rotas, las pantallas de televisión rotas, era el panorama de ese punto.

— Junpei, ¿verdad? — hablo el peliazul sin prestar atención al castaño.

— Sí.

— Busca algo de ese lado que nos pueda servir, yo lo haré de este — esa voz altanera que tenía el llamado Henry era lo que más le irritaba al regordete que se caracterizaba por ser amigable con todos.

— Bien.

Acepto solo por el hecho que era una buena idea el de buscar. Se dividieron y empezaron a mover cosas con cuidado para ver si algo de toda aquella basura podría encontrar algo que les permitiera salir o saber que era ese lúgubre lugar. Junpei en un principio recordó sus clases, y el hecho de que tocar cosas de una zona de alta probabilidad de crimen estaba prohibido. Sin embargo, estar caminando y buscando una salida por más de cinco horas hizo entender al joven que no era momento de ser un completo profesional.

El comedor era muy amplio, con una paleta de colores limitada a gris y negro, un lugar que nadie quisiera visitar. Buscaron mesa por mesa, silla por silla, encima y debajo de estas, se fueron a la parte de la cocina y donde estaba un aparador con comida podrida. Nada. No encontraron nada relevante, lo único que le llamo la atención a Junpei fue un cartel donde la imagen era una cabaña en medio de un prado envuelto en neblina. "_Qué bonito lugar" _pensó irónico el castaño. Notó que en la parte de abajo unas palabras en tinta negra decían: _Keine Panik_.

— Hey, tú — le llamo Henry interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

— Soy Junpei — respondió molesto caminando hacia él.

— ¿Encontraste algo?

— No, ¿tú?

El castaño negó con la cabeza.

— Maldición, no entiendo que hacemos en un lugar de porquería como es este lugar.

Esa era la cuestión que igualmente pasaba por su cabeza desde que se despertó antes que Henry en aquellas regaderas. Fue un gran susto abrir los ojos y verse en un lugar como aquel, rodeado de agua estancada y larvas. No fue agradable, pero el susto radicaba más en el que no recordaba nada. Por más que intento no logro generar un recuerdo que le explicara como terminaron en ese lugar. Ninguno recordaba. La tensión aumento cuando el peliazul despertó y al saber la situación se salió de las regaderas maldiciendo y buscando una salida. No creía nada de lo que le decían, creía que Junpei lo había secuestrado.

Con el tiempo junto comprendió que el joven mayor que él estaba igual, no entendía que sucedía ni donde estaba. Decidieron entonces unirse y buscar una forma de salir, lo que no esperaron es que resultara de lo más imposible. Encontraron rápido unas puertas rojas con la palabra _EXIT _sobre ellas, creyeron que saldrían de ese lugar. Para su sorpresa se encontraron con ese lugar; el comedero. "Que una mala jugada", dijo el peliazul. Cierto era que nunca imaginaron que seguirían adentro del edificio. Junpei se comenzaba a preguntar si en realidad habría una salida.

— Hasta las a malditas ventanas no dejan ver hacia afuera.

Henry se encontraba cerca de unos grandes ventanales manchas de pintura negra evitando poder mirar hacia el exterior. El regordete joven entorno la vista en busca de donde provenía la luz natural que iluminaba el espacio, debía de haber una ventana sin pintar. Vio al techo y miro unos pequeños cuadros con vidrio, unas pequeñas ventanas las cuales no estaban totalmente teñidas, tenían pequeñas aberturas por las que la luz del día se colaba. Por la intensidad de los haces de luz podía deducir que era de tarde. El ocaso.

— Ve — apunto a las pequeñas ventanas — Es de día, y no de noche como creíamos.

Henry refunfuño, parecía molesto que fuese él quien descubriera aquello en vez suya. No le felicito por el descubrimiento, ni le dio palabras de ánimo. En cambio, se notaba el peliazul molesto mirando a las ventanas. Quien sabe que fuese lo que pensase, pero no le interesas al regordete quien molesto se giró para ver la zona de salida. En ese momento escucharon un ruido extraño dentro de lo que sería la cocina, fue como una especia de sonido metálico, ese que suena cuando tiras varios sartenes, pero también lo acompañaba otro ruido indescriptible.

— ¿Debemos ir? — pregunto Henry mirando al castaño.

— Toma algo con que defenderte — dicho esto tomo uno de los cuchillos en una de las bandejas de la mesa que tenía alado.

Se acercaron, ambos con un par de cuchillos listos para atacar a lo que pudiera estar tras las puertas que conducían a la cocina. A paso lento estuvieron frente a las puertas, Junpei fue quien se acercó más y se asomó por una de las ventanas circulares de las puertas. Miro por unos segundos hasta que logro distinguir el interior. Lo que vio le dejo helado.

— ¡No puede ser!

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Les doy la bienvenida a todo el que este leyendo mi historia n.n espero que este primer capítulo les haya agradado. Aquellos que ya me han leído antes, ¿les ha parecido bien ver una nueva entre de miedo ahora llamada Don't be Panic? Sí, porque esta es producto de aquella historia que escribí para Halloween hahaha. Bueno esperare ver sus opiniones en los review y espero sorprenderlos en este nueva historia n.n**

**Sin más por decir.**

**Au Revoir.**


End file.
